Luis is a gardener. He plants $3$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has the same number of lilies. He plants a total of $27$ lilies in the garden. How many lilies did Luis plant in each row?
Solution: The number of lilies that Luis planted in each row is the total number of lilies that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $27\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ rows of lilies}$ $27\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ rows of lilies} = 9\text{ lilies per row}$